


winter wedding. + note.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: None, this is actually just a short drabble to give me an excuse to post a note at the end about this account!
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	winter wedding. + note.

The cold was extra harsh in the forest. How did you just realize that?

The first thing that popped into your head when you crossed the circular border, your old boots buried in a pile of pure white snow that made your sock-covered ankles shiver, was that you did not belong in this place, and you felt uncomfortable being surrounded by other-worldly creatures so different from your own.

The faeries shuffled around you in long, thin, white robes with golden linings on the fabric hem. Looking at the little amount of clothing they wore made your teeth clatter in coldness, even though you knew very well how warm faeries' natural body temperature was from all the hugs Hyunjin and Felix liked to give you out of concern for your lack of body heat.

Their robes dragged behind them on the snow, yet they were never stained with dirt or stepped on by others. The falling snow hit the pure, delicate skin of their hands and rolled off to the ground, adding to the gathering of the white parade on the ground.

Sharp ears and pretty white lashes adorned their faces as they greeted each other around you, casually without shivers and seemingly swerving away from your spot as they moved around the ring.

You stood awkwardly to the side of the flowery ring, in your mother's knitted white sweater, your father's long coat, and a beanie you generously bought for yourself as a Christmas gift. Your hands were stuffed in your coat pocket, your tight gloves not quite blocking the cold from your skin. Even if it wasn't cold in the forest, you would not have shown your calloused hands in public anyway.

"Good day, (Name)!"

You turned to your side with a relieved smile when you heard Felix's voice.

Oh good, somebody you were familiar with. Now you wouldn't have to awkwardly stand to the side by yourself without the excuse of being busy on your phone because everyone knows there was no internet nor connection within a faery ring.

If you take out a phone, everyone would know you felt uncomfortable, and not only did you not want to give anyone here a chance to call you disrespectful, you also simply didn't want to cause whispers on Chan's wedding day. That was given that you being here, as a human attending a faery wedding, wasn't already controversial enough and wasn't already making everyone talk around you.

“Oh, thank god you're here, Lixie," you said with delight, spinning around to his side and smiling brightly to match his cheerful tone. "If I had to stand here alone for another minute, I thought I would explode–oh, woah?"

You paused mid-sentence to express your shock from seeing Felix, whom Chan picked as his best man and therefore should probably be following his tradition and wear the white robes that everyone else was wearing, wearing casual clothes. Human, casual clothes, not faery casual wear. He was wearing a sweater, a scarf, a pair of gloves, jeans, and uggs.

"Are those my uggs?" You asked after trying to take a closer look, pointing at his feet and looking up at him. "Those are my uggs, right?"

"The same ones you whined about missing a week ago, yes," he replied sheepishly, unlikely to be feeling any guilt that he pretended to be clueless and watched you suffer for a whole week trying to find your shoes.

"Felix! I almost went crazy thinking I lost them!" You exclaimed, stomping your feet lightly. "They were expensive, you know? I was prepared to let my feet burn in the snow for the remaining winter because I really do not plan to drop any money for some seasonal shoes."

Felix reached up to scratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry! I meant to tell you but for some reason, I kept pushing it until you found out... a second ago."

You heaved a sigh. At least you found their whereabouts, and that Felix seemed to have taken good care of them. But you would have liked to have a pair of warm uggs in this cold weather rather than your old boosts, though, so either way, you were still a little upset with him.

"What are you doing here in human clothes?" You asked then, promptly changing the topic.

Crossing your arms, you looked him up and down carefully just for the sake of emphasis before you glanced back into his eyes, still waiting for an explanation. In the midst of you trying to look intimidating, you clumsily let out a sneeze and began sniffing back the snot you could feel rolling down your nose.

Felix shook his head at you, his eyes narrowed into a scrunch, looking like he was about to scold you for not wearing more clothes when you knew you would be attending a wedding in the forest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues. Generously taking two out, he absentmindedly put the tissue pack back into his pocket while he brought the tissues up to your nose.

"You better not be getting sick," he said after you pressed the tissues to your nose.

Moving his hand to his neck, he shook his scarf loose and pulled it off, revealing a turtleneck underneath. Reaching behind your head with the scarf in his hands, he wrapped the soft material around your neck and tied it for you at the front, creating a pretty knot with the thick fabric.

"Wear more clothes next time, please!" He nagged as he took care of the scarf. "This isn't even your first time in the forest! You should already know how cold it is here!”

“I thought the faery ring would reduce the temperature for some reason!” You exclaimed with a pout, tugging at the scarf so it fits around your neck better. When you saw the deadpan look he gave you, you rolled your eyes. “Yeah, okay, I’ll admit–maybe that was stupid.”

“It’s very stupid,” he nodded, “we told you many times that the ring doesn’t actually do magic and you still think something weird will happen whenever you step in one. Why is that?”

You stared at him, unsure of what to do because you didn’t know either. The idea kept flying out of your head; growing up thinking that faeries are magical beings, you simply thought everything they can do, as well as everything they own, will automatically be magic. You just thought that if it’s such a normal aspect in their life, they would have used it to keep themselves warm, wouldn’t they?

Except they were warm. Naturally, without any help. Their skin, although as white as snow, they burn with warmth, making them unfazed to the snow (which never melts on their skin, questioningly).

“Uh–uhm, you haven’t told me why you are wearing casual clothes today?” You pointed at him and asked, changing the subject. “Shouldn’t you be wearing the robes like everyone else?”

Felix raised his brows at the mention of his attire. He looked down at himself, accessing his clothes, then he glanced back up at you. Preparing to reply, he was immediately cut off when someone brushed past him in a hurry, following them were a long row of chairs waiting to be placed before the grand alter. 

Bringing his hand up to push you back a few steps, he looked around to access the surroundings quickly.

The wedding ceremony would start in a few minutes, he supposed, since everyone was rushing around to do the last minute preparation. He grimaced inwardly, wondering why they didn't think to set the place up first, but what did he know about faery weddings anyway? He has never attended any before this.

"Let's walk around, we don't want to get in anyone's way," he said as he looked to you.

You nodded in agreement, watching as everyone collectively began to move at a quicker pace. Felix casually linked his arm with yours when you nodded, a smile adorning his cheeks, and he began to pull you along with him as he walked.

"I was supposed to wear the robes, actually," he started after a few steps. "I was supposed to be the best man, but someone made me step down, and wear casual clothes because he was scared that you would feel out of place here."

You furrowed your brows, confused, and clueless as to who he could be talking about. Tilting your head to the side, you asked, "Did Chan ask you to be here?"

He snickered. "No. Did you think he would kick me out of being best man?"

"For me he just might," you said.

"He won't," Felix said immediately after your voice dropped, and then he tugged you closer to him with a frown, seemingly throwing a silent tantrum over your words. "Hyunjin made me do it. He made me step down to join you."

The sound of his name reverberated around the air, stopping lightly on your ears. Hyunjin—you certainly haven't seen him in a while, perhaps almost a whole month. He hasn't been around campus, nor has he hung out around you as much as Felix has. You knew he probably needed to help prepare for Chan's wedding, but seeing that Felix was free, you thought he might have been too.

Or he could be avoiding you. You two did break up shortly after the start of your relationship, and that was because most faeries who knew about your relationship was heavily against it for some reason. They didn’t seem to want you near Hyunjin, whilst, strangely, seeing you stand next to Felix was something they could somewhat tolerate.

“Can’t he come down then?” You asked. “Do you think he still feels awkward?”

“Awkward? No! He wanted to see you, a lot, but his family kept holding him back from being out of the forest,” Felix said. “Also, can’t you piece it together? Chan’s from the royal family–“

“Chan is what, now?”

Felix looked at you, pausing his steps with his eyes wide in confusion. Did nobody tell you? “(Name), this is a royal wedding.”

“And you let me wear this,” you said, stepping away from him while gesturing to yourself. “You let me wear this, to a royal wedding, as if nobody here already hates me enough.”

“It doesn’t matter, (Name). Even if you attend in Louis Vuitton, your clothes still won’t meet our standard.” He gave you a light smack across the shoulder before pulling you back to him again, throwinga hasty smile to a faery you almost bumped into. “Your clothes don’t have our gold linings on them.”

“One day,” you huffed. “I’m going to find a supernatural creature that isn’t better than us in every aspect.”

Felix laughed briefly before he dove back into explaining to you why he was the one who got kicked off the alter, something he would be bothering you about for the rest of his life. “Anyway, Hyunjin couldn’t come down here to join you because he’s royalty–“

“Hyunjin is what, now?”

“Will you let me finish?”

“Oh god,” you breathed out then, your eyes wide as realization finally hit you. “This is why nobody wants me near him!”

You couldn’t even tell if the contempt came from you being a human, or from you being an unsuccessful human being. Either way, you not being a faery was already enough to cause a great setback in your relationship. It wouldn't even matter if you were the most powerful person in the human world, you being with Hyunjin was never going to work out.

Felix blinked when he saw the drop of your eyes, and he realized he might have said something he wasn’t supposed to, thus making Hyunjin’s relationship with you even harder than it already was. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened that made you two break up, but being there when you were sulking about the breakup was enough to give him a hint that his people didn’t want to accept you.

He wondered how bad it was when Hyunjin first brought you around the forest, with his hand intertwined with yours and your status no longer being just friends. He knew his kind could be quite malicious when it comes to outsiders, especially outsiders who meddle with their precious royalties, but surely, he hoped your last experience here wasn’t too bad.

Bad enough for you to break up with Hyunjin, but not bad enough you would refuse to come back here again.

“It doesn’t matter if nobody wants you near him, you know?” He said then, reaching up to pull at your scarf so it tightened around your neck. “He wants you near him, and I think that should be enough.”

“Well, I am not very fond of having my boyfriend’s family hate me but–” you said, then you paused, and you resumed, “–ah well, except for Chan and his wife, but the parents and relatives and whatnot–ugh, I won’t be able to handle it.”

“You don’t have to come here if you don’t want to” Felix shrugged, rolling his eyes up to think. “They can’t stop him from leaving this place if he wanted to. You two can just be happy in Seoul.”

You smiled bitterly, eyeing up at the boy whose intention was unclear. Was he saying those words out of comfort, or was he trying to get you back with Hyunjin? Because you didn’t think that would happen in a while, or maybe not ever. There was already a wall between you both, naturally as a faery and as a human. Knowing that he was royalty only put up a new one, much more solid and much firmer.

“Maybe,” you mumbled as you dipped your head against the scarf.

You sniffed, and your eyes widened. Cinnamon, vanilla, the smell of bright sunshine on snow—the smell of Hyunjin.

“Did Hyunjin wear this before?” You asked, pulling at the end of the scarf.

“Yeah. He said he wanted it to smell like him. Cheesy,” Felix scoffed out. “I told him you would recognize his scent and he didn't believe me.”

“Oh, I’ll never miss it.” You smiled to yourself, pushing your nose against the fabric to feel it closer around you.

How you have missed him. The clothes he left in your apartment has lost his smell after you accidentally threw them in the washing machine. You weren’t devastated about it, but it would be nice to have some of his belongings lying around that could remind you of him, especially during the time you thought he hated you for breaking ties.

“Hey, I think the ceremony’s starting,” Felix urged as he pushed at your shoulder, moving you toward the center of the ring where the seats were. “Come on, let’s sit down!”

You let him push you, your mind focusing on the scent left on the scarf. You thought of what Felix said, that it didn’t matter what other people think. It couldn’t persuade you fully, but it sure gave you some longing thoughts.

When you sat down, you slowly turned to look at Felix, and you asked, “Do you think he would want to talk to me after this?”

“Who? Hyunjin?”

“Yeah.”

Felix sucked in a deep breath, feigning rejection. Then he nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d love that.”

Especially if you were to give him a chance at the relationship again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This might be more relevant to you if you read more than one of my works. But, as you may know, I mainly post on tumblr as well as here. But, I have recently decided to switch blog and keep my new blog a secret on there, so meaning everything that is already up on this account is already published on my current blog, but whatever I write from now on will not be posted there. I have told people before that I have an ao3 account with the same name, so figured if I am to keep my new blog hidden and also to post my new works, it would be better if I make a new account. 
> 
> Long story short, I am going to make a new account on ao3 to post my future works, and if you want to know what it is, you can drop a comment and I will tell you my new username (since I haven't made it yet). Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
